


Game of Thrones and Harry Potter Crossover

by witchguy1993



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry Potter Can Sing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After undergoing a transformation, punishing his uncle and aunt, grabbing his stuff and setting the Dursley house on fire. Harry is sent by an unknown force to Westeros by a portal where he will find love. He will return to his world and when he does, anyone who is against him had better watch themselves.</p><p>SLASH STORY.</p><p>AN1: Jon doesn't go to the Wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story.

Harry Potter was once again locked inside his cupboard again for the first time since he was eleven, as he was now fifteen turning sixteen and he was locked inside the cupboard, as it approaches midnight Harry thinks about all of his friends and the adventures he had gone through with them. Just at the clock strikes midnight, meaning that it's the 31st of July and he suddenly feels a whole lot of pain making him topple over, once he is laying down he starts to grow a pair of white cat ears with golden tips on his head, he grows three black with red tip fox tails, he also grows a pair of multicoloured wings which change whenever Harry wants, Harry's normally green eyes change and has both green and silver in them, his eyes also change into wolf eyes and he end up getting wolf-like teeth in his mouth with tiger claws for finger nails and dragon talons for toenails.

* * *

The power of the transformation bursts outwards, destroying the locked cupboard door with a loud crash which wakes up the entire house. Vernon Dursley comes downstairs with his shotgun to find his nephew standing just outside the cupboard and he aims the shotgun and asks "WHAT DID YOU DO NOW, BOY ?"

"nothing, uncle" is the growl reply Vernon gets before Harry turns around and Vernon gets a complete look at what his nephew looks like before he takes aim of the shotgun but before he can fire it, a stream of fire coming out of Harry's mouth hits him, burning the man alive. Vernon screams in pain as the fire consumes him and after a while the screaming stops, symbolising Vernon's death by fire before he turns to Dudley who pales and Harry says "you shall be spared, you grew up the way you are because of that man, now that you are free of him, you shall become your own person, now leave this place and never return or else I shall subject you to the same fate as your father"

"OK, Harry, I'm sorry for what I did to you" says Dudley before he runs out of the house leaving his mother alone with Harry not knowing what fate she will end up with. Harry turns to Petunia before he asks "and what should I do with you ? should I kill you ? or should I let you live and leave ? or should I entrap you forever, so that you will never be reunited with either of them ?"

"please spare me, Lily wouldn't want you to kill me" begs Petunia.

"don't you dare tell me what my mother would have wanted" yells Harry flashing his silver and green wolf eyes which completely shocks Petunia before she asks "what happened to you ?"

"I went under a transformation" replies Harry before he says "now, for your punishment"

"what ?" asks Petunia.

"your punishment" says Harry before he says "your punishment is to remain trapped forever, never to be released as your punishment for your treatment of me, your blood kin" before he grabs a handheld mirror and he chants

"Freedoms lost must be unwitting,

Into the glass to do my bidding"

Petunia gets up sucked into the hand-held mirror before Harry says "now, you shall send eternity in the mirror, never to be freed, ever"

"no, please, set me free-" says Petunia before Harry commands Petunia "be silent" silencing Petunia before Harry says "you are to never speak to anyone until I command you otherwise, am I clear ?" Petunia nods before Harry vanishes the hand-held mirror with a wiggle of his nose and he sends the mirror to a remote location, buried under twenty feet of dirt. Harry then smiles before he walks to grab his trunk which thankfully hadn't been destroyed by Vernon or anything. Vernon wouldn't be stupid enough to do it when Harry needs the stuff for school.

Harry takes his stuff, exits the house through the backdoor before he uses his new powers to destroy the Dursley house with fire with an insane laugh before he places a glamour over his cat ears, fox tails and dragon wings while keeping his claws, jaws and eyes in full view of everyone. The house collapses after an hour of burning but by that time Harry is gone. He had somehow disappeared from the Dursley backyard thanks to a portal opening sucking him and his owl, Hedwig, in and to a different world.

* * *

In the Headmasters office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a dozen of knick knacks explode and burn right in front of the headmaster who gets up from his chair and he looks at all of the destroyed knick knacks which symbolise that something was very wrong at the Dursley house. Dumbledore runs out of the office not noticing the sword of Godric Gryffindor disappearing from the office and reappearing next to Harry Potter.

The locket of Slytherin, The cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw all disappear from their various locations and all end up in the Harry Potter's trunk, all in safe compartments, to keep the items safe from harm.

* * *

Harry exits the portal with a tumble, right in front of a group of men, teenage boys and a young boy all dressed in fur. Harry sits up in pain a bit as his owl flies down and lands before he sees a headless body which gets him on the defensive especially with he sees a man with a sword, he then picks up the sword of Godric Gryffindor and he swings it around before he stands with the sword raised in both of his hands while he stares at the man with the sword. The man looks at Harry before he says "we mean you no harm"

"I seriously doubt that" replies Harry before one of the older teenagers steps forward and says "my father speaks the truth" and when Harry sees him, Harry just stares at him and the sword lowers to the ground before Harry asks the guy "who are you ?"

"I am Robb Stark, son of Lord Eddard Stark of the house Stark, the eldest son of Catelyn and Eddard Stark, " replies the newly dubbed Robb before Harry looks at the guy who is protectively shielding a boy and Harry asks "who's he ? the one protecting the boy"

"that is Jon Snow, my half-brother, the boy he is protecting is my brother Brandon, I swear that we mean you no harm" replies Robb before he asks "what's your name ?"

"I am Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter" replies Harry lowering the sword before he checks that his trunk, his wand and everything is with him before he asks "where am I ?"

"in the seven kingdoms, Westeros" replies Eddard.

"how the bloody hell did I end up here ?" asks Harry growling a bit.

"we do not know" says Jon.

"OK, so, now what do I do ?" asks Harry.

"you can come back with us" says Eddard.

"thanks but I don't want to be a burden on you or anything" Harry says to Eddard.

"you wouldn't be, plus, we can't leave you out here alone" Robb says to Harry before Brandon Stark asks "how is he going to join us ? we don't have enough horses and how are we going to bring the-" pointing at Harry's trunk.

"trunk" says Harry.

"the trunk with us without a horse" says Brandon before he says to Harry"thank you for the word" with a smile.

"no problem" replies Harry before he says "I can shrink my trunk using magic and I can ride on my broom"

"a broom ?" asks a different guy.

"yea, a flying broom, it's quite fast" says Harry.

"you could ride with me on my horse" Robb suggests.

"oh, I don't know" says Harry.

"if you don't want to ride with him, you could ride with me" says Jon.

"or me" says another guy with a flirty smirk.

"I'll ride with Robb until we stop for a break and then I'll ride with Jon before I ride with the other guy" says Harry before he turns to the other guy and asks "who are you anyway ?"

"I am Theon Greyjoy" replies Theon.

"it's nice to meet you all" Harry says to the group of men before he asks Eddard "why did you behead that guy ?"

"he broke his oath, his oath to serve the night's watch" replies Eddard.

"and you had to kill him ?" asks Harry.

"yes, it is the law" says Eddard.

"OK then, it's not like I can talk, I killed someone before I came here" says Harry before he asks "shall we go ?"

"yes" says Eddard before Harry shrinks his trunk which he places in his pocket before he turns to Hedwig and says "just follow us and you will be OK, but be careful" and Hedwig hoots before flying off. Harry is helped onto Robb's horse and Harry now with enhanced hearing hears Eddard say to his son Brandon "you understand why I did it ?"

"Jon said that he was a deserter" replies Bran.

"but do you understand why I had to kill him ?" Ned asks Bran.

"'our way is the old way ?'" replies Bran.

"the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword" says Ned before Harry tunes them out before he asks Robb "have you ever killed someone ?"

"yes" replies Robb.

"so have I" says Harry.

"who did you kill ?" asks Theon.

"an abusive walrus of an uncle" replies Harry before he says "I then trapped my horse-faced aunt in a mirror before letting my cousin leave"

"you can trap people in mirrors ?" asks Jon hearing the conversation.

"yea, I did it to my aunt who treated me like I was nothing since I was 18 months old" replies Harry before they start riding away from the area. As they ride Robb asks Harry "how did they treat you ?"

"like I was a slave, they hardly fed me and my room was the cupboard under the stairs" replies Harry before he says "after I turned eleven they treated me the same but I moved out of the cupboard and into my cousin Dudley's second bedroom"

"did your uncle suffer ?" asks Robb.

"I breathed fire on him" says Harry before he asks "what do you think ?"

"he died painfully then ?" asks Jon.

"yep, he died screaming, his wife and son saw it all before I sent Dudley away and then I trapped my aunt in a mirror which is buried under twenty feet on dirt" says Harry before they suddenly start to slow down and they see a dead stag which makes Harry tear up a bit making Robb ask him "what's with the tears ?"

"a stag represents my dad, he could turn into an animal and his animal was a stag" says Harry.

"where is your father ?" asks Theon.

"murdered, my mother and father were murdered when I was eighteen months old before I went to live with my aunt and uncle" says Harry before he walks closer to the stag. He then sees Ned walk away from the stag and towards something, Harry follows them all till they get to the dead body of a massive wolf which has five pups with it.

* * *

They stare at the dead body of the wolf before Theon says "it's a freak" making Harry flinch which Robb both notices and feels but don't comment before Ned says "it's a direwolf"

"what's a direwolf ?" asks Harry.

"that is" replies Robb pointing at the dead direwolf and Harry sees the pups making him walk closer and he gets close enough before he picks up one of the pup and says "this little guy is so cute"

"they maybe cute now but they will grow" says Robb making Harry smile.

"tough old beast" says Ned pulling the antler out of the wolf before Robb says "there are no direwolves south of the wall"

"and now there are five" says Jon picking up a pup before he asks Bran "you want to hold it ?" before he hands Bran the pup that he has. Bran then asks "where will they go ? their mother is dead"

"they don't belong down here" says a fat man.

"better a quick death, they won't last long without their mother" says Ned before Theon goes over to Bran before he says "right, give it to me" and Harry growls at Theon who is carrying knife as Bran says "no" to Theon.

"put away your blade" Robb says to Theon making Harry smile which make Theon say to Robb "I take orders from your father, not you"

"and if you don't put that knife away you won't live through the next few minutes" says Harry with a growl and a flash of his wolf eyes before Bran says to his father "please, father" in a begging way.

"i'm sorry, Bran" says Ned before Jon says "Lord Stark ? there are five pups, one for each of the stark children, the direwolf is the sigil of your house, they were meant to have them"

"plus they are too cute to kill" says Harry while he holds one of the pups and Robb asks Harry "what would people in your world do with orphaned animals ?"

"take them in, feed them and everything while teaching them how to hunt for themselves before setting them free" replies Harry as he pats the pup in his arms and Ned says to Bran "you will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and if they die, you will bury them yourselves" Theon puts his knife away and give Bran back the pup before Jon hands Robb two pups which Robb hands to Theon. The other pups are picked up and handed to the other men including the pup in Harry's arms before Bran asks Jon "what about you ?"

"i'm not a Stark" says Jon before they start to walk away before they hear two sets of whimpering making Jon and Harry stop making Robb ask "what is it ?" before they pick up a pup each and Theon says to Jon while holding the pups "the runt of the litter, that one's yours, Snow" before Harry asks "what about this one ?" holding the other pup.

"you can have it, if you want it" Robb says Harry whose face brightens and he says "OK" before he turns to Jon and says "we can trade, I'll take the runt and you can have this one"

"no, you keep that one, and I'll keep this one" replies Jon before they head back to the horses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore apparates to Privet Drive, dressed in muggle clothes, where he sees the Dursley home which had collapsed and was still on fire before he sees Mrs Figg. He walks over to her and asks "what happened ?"

"I do not know, the house suddenly went up in flames, we don't know if there are any survivors" replies Mrs Figg.

"of course there are survivors, we need Harry to be alive or else Voldemort wins" says Dumbledore in a concerned voice before he walks over to the firemen and asks "when can you check for survivors ?"

"not until the fire is out, but I doubt that anyone had survived the collapse of the house, the house would have crushed them but the fire could have been set while no-one was home" says the fireman.

"you mean no-one could have been home ?" Dumbledore asks the fireman.

"yes, they all may not have been home" says the fireman before he says "excuse me, we just got the fire out and we are going to start moving the the pieces of the burnt house"

"of course" says Dumbledore before he walks over to a group of ladies before he asks "did any of you see anything that happened ?"

"yes" replies one of them before she says "I saw that Dudley boy run out of them house, then ten minutes later the house is completely on fire"

"you don't think that Dudley set the fire ?" asks a different lady.

"Dudley is a bully" says a young boy before he says "if he set fire to the house and ran away then he should be punished for it"

"whoever set fire to the house must pay for their crime" says another woman before she says "I bet that it was that boy Harry Potter, he is trouble"

"no, it wasn't, he is a nice, kind boy, he helps us whenever we are in trouble, uncle, aunt and cousin all hurt him, I've seen it" says the young boy.

"he would have been lying to you, young lad" Dumbledore says to the boy with his blues twinkling before the first lady who talked to Dumbledore says "Harry has always been polite, a bit jumpy but he was always polite, kind and very helpful"

"I agree with that, I think that the Dursleys were lying about that boy" says the second lady who had spoken to Dumbledore and the other ladies all agree including the one who had said something bad about Harry. Dumbledore is seething before he says to them all "if you see Dudley or Harry, give me a call" before handing a card to each of them and leaves before he is tempted to kill them all for agreeing with a little boy instead of someone more older and wiser than him.

* * *

The group that Harry is with arrive at Winterfell and they are greeted by a red haired woman who has beside her, two girls and a young boy. One of the girls has red hair like the woman while the other has brown hair like Ned and so does the young boy which makes Harry come to the conclusion that the two girls and the boy are Ned's children and the woman is his wife. They stop the horses, Theon gets off the horse before he helps Harry off the horse with a flirty smile which Harry ignores and he takes his Direwolf pup and walks over to Jon before the woman asks her husband "who's the boy ?"

"his name is Harry, he appeared out of nowhere and has taken to Robb, Jon and a bit with Theon" replies Ned before the woman walks over to Harry and says "hello, I'm Lady Catelyn Stark, welcome to Winterfall"

"it's nice to meet you, my Lady, Winterfall is like nothing I've ever seen before" replies Harry before he takes out his trunk from his pocket before he places it on the floor before he resizes it to it's normal size, shocking everyone who hadn't ever seen Harry use magic before before one of the young girls ask Harry "how did you do that ?"

"magic" replies Harry before he asks "what's your name ?"

"Arya, Arya Stark" replies Arya.

"nice to meet you" says Harry before the red haired girl comes forward and says "I am Sansa Stark"

"it's nice to meet you" says Harry before he says "you remind me of a girl I know"

"what girl ?" asks Sansa.

"Ginny Weasley, she is very beautiful, like you and she is a girl that you never mess with" says Harry before Sansa asks "how do you know that she isn't someone to be messed with ?"

"well, she does this hex called the bat-bogey-hex which she has used several times, even against her brothers, her six older brothers, she also does a mean reducto" says Harry.

"can you show us these hexes ?" asks Arya in an excited manner before Harry says "yea, I could show you but i'm sure you may be a bit more interested in what your father has brought you" before nodding at Ned who reveals the Direwolf pups before Harry says "I even got one but I have no idea what to call my Direwolf pup" Arya and Sansa go over to their father who gives them a pup each before Catelyn says to Harry "you're pretty good with Arya"

"thanks, yea, I'm good with kids, I bet that if she ever finds out about my adventures at school, she would follow me around to ask about them all" says Harry.

"what kind of adventures ?" asks Catelyn.

"well, one of the adventures include facing a giant three headed dog which was guarding a trap door" says Harry.

"a trap door ?" asks Catelyn.

"yea, my friend Hermione spotted it while my other friend, Ron, and I were looking at the three headed dog whose name was Fluffy" says Harry.

"Fluffy ?" asks Catelyn before Harry says "if you could get me some paper and something to draw with and I'll draw fluffy from memory"

"I'll see what we can do, maybe if I do get what you need, maybe you could draw everything from your adventures" says Catelyn.

"i'd love to, I still remember everything from my adventures, especially the dragon" says Harry.

"dragon ?" asks Robb loudly.

"yea, a Hungarian Horntail, that was scary" says Harry.

"why did you face the dragon anyway ?" asks Robb.

"it was apart of a task of a tournament that I was forced into when I was fourteen" says Harry before they all head inside.

* * *

After heading inside Jon helps Harry set up his new room when Harry's hand breathes against Jon's making Harry suddenly get a vision, something he has never had before, and once he comes out of it he says "I need to speak with your father, now"

"why ?" asks Jon.

"I saw something, something to do with you" says Harry before he walks past a confused Jon and Harry runs towards Ned and when he gets to Ned he says "I need to speak with you, alone"

"of course, Harry" says Ned before everyone else leaves and once they do Harry says to Ned "I had a vision of the past when I brushed up against Jon"

"what did you see ?" asks Ned.

"I saw a younger version of you with a woman named Lyanna" says Harry before he says "I then saw Jon being born, Jon's your nephew, isn't he ?" Ned is silent for a while before he says "yes, Jon is my nephew, he is also a Targaryen"

"a Targaryen ?" asks Harry. Ned then tells Harry about the mad king and what he had done as well as what the current king believes happened to Lyanna before Ned says "the king will have Jon killed if he were to find out Jon's true birth" and Harry growls loudly before he breaks the glamour which reveals his dragon wings, the fox tails and the cat ears while flashing his green and silver wolf eyes and he says "I will kill him if he dares touch Jon or any of my mates"

"you look amazing" says Ned before he asks "mates ?"

"Jon is one of them, so is Robb" says Harry.

"how many do you have ?" asks Ned.

"I don't know but I will protect them all until my dying breathe" says Harry before he says "I guess that explains the dragon wings"

"yes, they are quite beautiful" says Ned.

"thanks" says Harry before he asks "why doesn't your wife know the truth ?"

"so that she is protected just in case someone found out the truth" replies Ned before he says "you can not tell Jon or Robb"

"I can not lie to my mates" says Harry before he raises his glamour and he says "Jon and Robb are heading this way, I can hear them" before he says "we should tell them"

"they will be mad, they will not forgive me for lying" says Ned.

"they will be fine once we explain" says Harry before he says "I will also be revealing my dragon wings, fox tails and cat ears even if you don't tell them"

"I'll tell them and then you reveal your dragon wings and all that, OK ?" says Ned and Harry nods before they hear a knock on the door which opens to reveal Robb and Jon who are motioned inside and Jon asks Harry "what happened before ?" gently grabbing Harry hand which Robb sees and gets a little jealous making Harry roll his eyes and he smiles at Robb which makes Robb smile back and Harry turns back to Jon and says "I had a vision"

"a vision ?" asks Robb a bit harshly making Harry back away a bit and Jon asks "what did you see ?"

"he saw your mother and a secret that I have" replies Ned before he says "now, this can not be told to anyone"

"of course, father" says Robb.

"yes, Lord Stark" says Jon.

"Jon isn't really my son" says Ned shocking the two before Ned says "Jon is my sister, Lyanna's son"

"then why did you say that he is your bastard son ?" demands Robb.

"because of who his father is" replies Harry.

"who's my father ?" asks Jon.

"Rhaegar Targaryen" replies Ned.

"I'm a Targaryen ?" asks Jon.

"yes, and if the king were to find out, he would kill you" Ned says to Jon making Harry growl but his glamours don't break this time.

"I understand" says Jon before Ned says "you both can not say anything to anyone until the king is dead"

"when will that be ?" asks Harry making the three men look at him and he says "I want Jon is be safe but I also want him to be himself"

"I am myself, now I know that I am a Targaryen now" says Jon before he asks Harry "what's with the growling ?"

"yes, I heard it before when we were with the dead Direwolf" says Robb. Harry lowers his glamours shocking Robb and Jon who both approach Harry with caution before they gently stroke Harry's tails, his wings and his ears before Harry says "OK, stop now" which they do. Harry raises his glamours again before they all talk about the secret that Ned had kept for seventeen years from everyone including his wife.

* * *

A month later Harry is with Robb, Theon and Jon as they are getting their beards shaved off and their hair cut and as Robb is getting shaved, Jon asks him "why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king ?"

it's for the Queen, I bet, I hear she's a sleek bit of mink" says Theon.

"I hear the prince is a royal prick" says Robb.

"think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick" says Theon making Harry roll his eyes which Theon sees and asks "have you been to the whorehouse yet ?"

"no, I'd rather not have sex with a woman, thank you very much" says Harry before Robb gets off the chair and Jon sits down before Robb says "go on, Tommy, shear him good, he's never met a girl he like better than his own hair" after a bit Robb asks Harry"are you getting your hair cut ?"

"anyone goes near my hair and I'll rip their throats out, with my teeth" says Harry baring his wolf-like teeth making Robb smile at him and all four of them leave Tommy to cut someone elses hair. They walk together and talk before they see Robb's mother walking and they decide to join her. After finding out that Jon wasn't really Ned's son, she starts to get along with him and gets to know him. They walk with her and they walk past one of the Direwolf pups and she says "gods, but they grow fast" before Harry says to Robb seeing Brandon climbing "that little brother of your is going to fall and get hurt one day if he keeps doing that" Catelyn sees Brandon and she yells "Brandon"

"I saw the king, he's got hundred of people" says Brandon climbing down.

"how many times have I told you ? no climbing" says Catelyn in a clearly pissed off mood.

"but he's coming right now, down our road" says Brandon before he climbs all the way down and Catelyn, after she walks to meet Brandon, says "I want you to promise me, no more climbing"

Brandon looks at his feet before he says "I promise"

"do you know what ?" asks Catelyn in a amused way.

"what ?" asks Brandon.

"you always look at your feet before you lie" says Catelyn making Brandon chuckle before she says run and find your father, tell him the king is close" and Brandon does what he is told to do and after Brandon is gone Harry says "I bet my mother, if she had lived, would have had a complete fit, if she ever saw me doing what Bran was doing"

"she sounds like a very strong and powerful woman and protective of her children" says Catelyn.

"well, she did sacrifice herself in order to protect me" says Harry.

"I would have loved to have met her" says Catelyn.

"yea, I would have loved to have met her too" says Robb.

"me as well" says Jon.

"yea, I didn't know the truth about my parents until I was eleven, my aunt and uncle told me that my parents were drunks, Marge, my uncle's sister, she called my mother a bitch and a whore" says Harry.

"did you punish her too ?" asks Robb.

"I never got the chance but I bet that I could do a spell to find out what is going on in my world" says Harry before he suddenly summons a mirror and says "mirror, mirror, in my hand, show what is happening in my land" the mirror then shows the burnt Dursley house with yellow tape around it before he says "show me, the Weasley family" the mirror shows Mrs Weasley with a very sad look on her face, it also shows the Weasley twins in their joke shop which makes Harry say "yes, they did it"

"did what ?" asks Jon.

"the Weasley twins opened their joke shop, it had always been a dream for them but I wonder why Mrs Weasley is so sad" says Harry before he says "show me why Molly Weasley is sad" It shows a sad looking Dumbledore telling Mrs Weasley about the fire and that it's possible that Harry was in it and he watches her break down crying. Harry then says "I have to get a message to her, to tell her that i'm alive and well"

"how ?" asks Robb.

"use your magic" says Jon before he asks "you can summon a mirror ? right ?"

"yea" replies Harry.

"then, send one to her, a mirror that will let you talk with her and then she won't cry anymore" says Jon making Catelyn say to him "that is a brilliant idea" before she asks Harry "why is she crying so much anyway ?"

"she sees me as her son" replies Harry before he summons another mirror and he then sends it to Mrs Weasley, he floats it right in front of her face making her grab it before he says "connect me to Molly Weasley" before her face appears in the mirror and she sees Harry and she says "Harry, you're alive"

"yea, I kind of got sent to another world" says Harry before he says "I'm with good people though"

"that's good, are you getting enough to eat ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"oh, yea, my mother makes sure of it" replies Robb making Mrs Weasley ask "who was that ?"

"that was Robb" replies Harry before Robb gets in view and says "I am Robb Stark"

"well, it's a pleasure to meet you, dear" Mrs Weasley says to Robb before they hear someone coming down the stairs at the Weasley house and Mrs Weasley says "Ron"

"hey, mom, what are you doing with the mirror ?" asks Ron walking over to her before she shows Ron what she sees and Ron says "Harry, where the fuck are you ? and whose that with you ?"

"Ronald Weasley, watch your language" Mrs Weasley says to Ron in a scolding way before she says to Robb and whoever is listening "I am so sorry about that"

"it's OK, Mrs Weasley" says Jon before he says "I'm Jon Snow, I'm a friend of Harry's"

"really ?" asks Ron getting into view of Jon who says to Ron "you must be Ron, Harry's best friend, he told the Starks, Theon and I about you, about you always being at his side during your adventures in school"

"yes, if I ever meet that -" says Robb before some horns interrupt him and he says "damn, the king is here" before he says to Ron and Mrs Weasley "we will talk later, don't worry about Harry, we will protect him"

"thank you" says Mrs Weasley before the connection is cut off and they all get into their positions for the kings arrival. As the king arrives Catelyn asks "where's Arya ?" before she asks Sansa "Sansa, where's your sister ?" Sansa shrugs before a hurrying Arya runs to where her family are while wearing a helmet. Ned stops her by saying "hey, hey, hey, hey, oh" before he asks her pulling the helmet off her head "what are you doing with that on ?" Arya groan before Ned says to her "go on" and he hands the helmet to someone as Arya says to her brother "move" to try and squeeze into her place. the king finally arrives in front of them and everyone kneels as the king arrives on his horse which he gets off of before he walks over to Ned, he stops before Ned says to him after the king had motioned for him to stand which everyone else does "your grace"

"you got fat" says the king making Ned motion his eyes at the king's fat gut before the king start laughing before he goes to Catelyn and says "Cat"

"your grace" replies Catelyn before he goes to Ned and says "nine years... Why haven't I seen you ? where the hell have you been ?"

"guarding the north for you, your grace, Winterfell is yours" replies Ned and Harry then hears Arya ask "where's the imp ?"

"will you shut up ?" Sansa asks Arya.

"who do we have here ?" asks the king while he is in front of Robb before he says "you must be Robb" before shaking Robb's hand, he gets to Sansa and says "my, you're a pretty one" before he gets to Arya and asks "your name is ?"

"Arya" replies Arya before the king goes over to Bran and says "oh, show us you muscles" which Bran does before the king says to him "you'll be a solder" as one of the knights takes off his helmet Harry hears Arya say "that's Jaime Lannister, the queen's twin brother"

"would you please shut up ?" Sansa asks Arya before the queen goes over to Ned and they do introductions and everything before they hear the King say to Ned "take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects"

we've been riding for a month, my love" the queen says to the king before she says "surely the dead can wait"

"Ned" says the king before he walks away and they hear Arya ask again "where's the imp ?" The queen then walks over to her twin brother and asks "where is our brother ?" before she says "go and find the little beast"

"did she just call her brother a beast ?" Harry whispers to Jon.

"that's what I heard" replies Jon before Harry says "let's go finish our conversation with Mrs Weasley"

"agreed" says Jon before they leave the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry, Jon and Robb head off to a private place with Theon following them before Harry takes out the mirror before he says "mirror, mirror, in my hand, connect me to Molly Weasley" the mirror connects to Mrs Weasley who is also with Ron, Ginny, the Weasley twins and Hermione. As soon as it connects Hermione says as soon as she sees Harry "Harry, where are you ? what happened ? are you OK ? who's that with you ?"

"Hermione, one question at a time, OK, I'm at Winterfell, it's a kingdom in the north of Westeros, second question, I got sucked through a portal, third question, I am perfectly fine, and for the last question, I am with Robb Stark and Jon Snow" replies Harry before he hear someone say "I am also here"

Robb, Harry and Jon turn around and they then see Theon making Ron ask as he and his family see Theon "whose he ?"

"I am Theon Greyjoy" replies Theon.

"and you are a friend of Harry's ?" Hermione asks Theon.

"yea, I'm his friend, maybe more soon" replies Theon before winking at Harry who blushes before Robb says to Theon "stop flirting and say hello to Harry's friends/family"

"hey Harry's friends/family" Theon says to the Weasleys and Hermione with a wave.

"hello, Theon" says Hermione while glaring a bit while Ginny does the same thing as Hermione. Theon then asks Harry "are they always like that ?"

"they are protective, I'm guessing" says Harry shrugging before he says to the girls "I can protect myself, you know" just as Lily (Harry's Direwolf) runs into the room and when Harry sees her he says "hey, Lily" before kneeling to her and he picks her up. Harry then says to the Weasleys and Hermione "meet Lily, my beautiful Direwolf" he shows the red haired Direwolf which also has green eyes.

"she looks beautiful" says Hermione.

"thanks" replies Harry before Hermione asks "you named her after your mother ?"

"well, she is protective of me, just like my mom was" says Harry while patting Lily's furry body with a smile.

"that's good" says Mrs Weasley before she asks "how did you get her ?"

"the Starks had found a dead Direwolf mother with five pups, they decided to keep them, Jon and I then found two more pups, he took the runt of the litter while I took Lily" Harry explains before he says "I've been looking after her since I started living here"

"I hope that you are having fun" says Mrs Weasley.

"I am" says Harry with a smile. They talk for a while before he suddenly hears someone coming towards them and he says "someone's coming, we better go"

"are you sure ?" asks Ron.

"yea" replies Harry.

"and how do know that someone is coming ?" asks Hermione.

"I have enhanced hearing" says Harry before he says "someone is definetly coming"

"OK, bye, Harry, have fun but not too much fun" says Mrs Weasley before the mirror disconnects just as the queen walks into the room with her children. The queen takes one look at them before she says "hello"

"your grace" they reply in unison with a bow before they leave the Queen and her children to whatever they are going to do.

* * *

That night, Jon is outside swinging his sword at a straw dummy when a man on a horse asks "is he dead yet" just as Harry comes outside.

"Uncle Benjen" says Jon before he hugs the man who says to Jon "you got bigger" Jon then sees Harry and says "this is my uncle Benjen"

"nice to meet you, sir" says Harry.

"this is Harry" Jon says to Benjen motioning to Harry.

"and it's nice to meet you too" says Benjen before he asks Jon "why aren't you at the feast ?"

"Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family having the bastard in their midst" replies Jon.

"well, fuck that" says Harry before he says to Jon "let's go in together, and if the royals say anything I'll tell them where to go"

"you would insult the royal family for Jon ?" Benjen asks Harry.

"yea, Jon is one of my mates and I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe" says Harry before he says "let's go inside" before he asks loudly "are you going to join us or are you going to stay hidden over there ?"

"how did you know that I was there ?" asks a short man as he walks out from behind a wall and Jon asks "what are you doing back there ?"

"preparing for a night with your family" replies the man.

"who are you ?" Harry asks the man.

"he is Tyrion Lannister" replies Benjen.

"the one that the Queen called a beast ?" asks Harry.

"yes, my sister doesn't really like me" says Tyrion.

"well, she doesn't sound like someone that I want as a sister" says Harry crossing his arms.

"don't let my sister hear you say that, she would have your head" says Tyrion.

"she can try" says Harry before he says "I've faced scarier things than your sister"

"really ?" asks Benjen.

"like what ?" asks Tyrion.

"a dragon, a giant three headed dog, a mountain troll, a basilisk, just to name a few" replies Harry.

"a dragon ?" asks Tyrion.

"yea, where I'm from, dragons are very much real and alive" says Harry.

"I would like to hear the story behind your encounter with the dragon sometime soon but first let's go to the feast" Tyrion says to Harry and they head to the feast. They enter the room where the feast is taking place, Harry and Jon head over to the table where Theon and Robb are. Once Robb sees Jon and Harry, he says to Jon "my mother is going to be angry that you are here and so is the Queen" before they all look at the table where the Queen and Lady Stark are, both of them see Jon with Harry and Harry hears the Queen ask Lady Stark "why is your husband's bastard here ?" Harry then puts his arm over Jon's shoulders which gets Robb and Theon a little jealous and Harry smirks at the Queen's gasp which no one else hears.

Harry then sees Benjen go over to Ned to talk which Robb sees and he gets up and goes over to greet his uncle before Harry overhears Benjen ask Robb "how did you meet that Harry boy ?"

"he appeared in front of us, the day I beheaded that boy" replies Ned.

"yes, Harry saw the boy and got into a defensive position and I convinced him that we meant no harm to him" says Robb proudly.

"he then asked a few questions before we invited him to Winterfell" says Ned.

"why did you accept him so fast ?" asks Benjen.

"you've heard the legends of other worlds, it is pretty obvious that he is from one of the different worlds" says Ned.

"he is from a different world ?" asks Benjen.

"yes" replies Robb before he says "he is quite unique" while looking at Harry as he talks to Theon and Jon with a smile on his face.

"you like him, you want to court him" says Benjen before he asks Ned "would you allow it ?"

"yes, Robb is actually one of Harry's mates" says Ned.

"I heard him say something like that before" says Benjen before he asks "what does he mean by mates ?" Robb explains before he goes back to sit with Harry who sits on Robb's lap and kisses his cheek with a smile. The four of them all talk and they listen to everyone else including Sansa's conversation with the Queen and they hear the Queen say a few things to Lady Stark who has an annoyed look on her face but the look disappears before anyone else can see it, Harry listens to everyone else while talking with Robb, Theon and Jon until they hear Sansa yell out "Arya" before she says "it's not funny, she always does something like this, this is my favourite dress and she ruined it, she always does it and it's not funny" as she wipes some food off her face. Lady Stark motions for Robb to grab Arya, Harry gets off Robb's lap before Robb gets up, grabs Arya before he says to Arya "time for bed" making Arya groan before Harry says "I'll tell you one of my adventures at school as a bedtime story"

"OK" says Arya before they walk to put Arya to bed. Jon follows them while holding Harry's handheld mirror.

* * *

They get to Arya's room where Robb tucks her into bed before Harry asks Arya "OK, what story do you want to hear ?"

"umm, I don't know" replies Arya before she says "you choose"

"OK, how about the story about the first task of the triwizard tournament ?" asks Harry.

"yea" says Arya.

"well, just before the task had begun I had known what the task was" says Harry.

"what was the task ?" asks Arya.

"dragons, we had to steal a gold egg from the nest of a nesting mother dragon" replies Harry.

"that sounds dangerous" mutters Robb.

"it was and it was fun" says Harry with a little sarcasm.

"what happened ?" asks Arya.

"well, I had found out about the dragons because my friend had decided to show me them" says Harry.

"which friend ?" asks Robb.

"Hagrid, he showed me the dragons and he had a date that same night with the headmistress from one of the visiting schools, Hagrid had taken me to where the dragons were before his date had arrived and I had to put my invisibility cloak to hide from Madam Maxine" says Harry.

"after that night in which the headmaster from the other visiting school had shown up and by the next day three of the four champions knew about the dragons" says Harry.

"had you ever seen a dragon before that night ?" asks Arya.

"yea, a baby dragon, Hagrid had her, Hagrid was planning to keep her but we ended up sending her to Ron's brother Charlie who looks after dragons" says Harry before he says "well, I decided to tell the last champion about the dragon, so that he will have a fair chance"

"that was good of you" says Robb with a smile.

"thanks, Robb" replies Harry before he says telling the story "the day of the task, after lunch, we Champions assembled in a tent near the arena that had been built specifically for the Task. In the tent, we were informed of the task ahead by Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman, who would also be acting as judges alongside Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxine, and Professor Karkaroff. Each Champion was required to dip their hand into a bag that contained miniature replicas of the various dragons we would face, and pull one out. we would then face the real version in the arena. In addition, each miniature dragon had a small number hung around its neck, indicating which order they would face in."

"how did you choose ?" asks Arya.

"we put our hands into the bag and pick one out, Fleur got the common Welsh Green, Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout, Viktor got the Chinese Fireball and I got the worst one, The Hungarian Horn-tail" says Harry.

"who went first ?" asks Robb.

"first Cedric, then Fleur, then Viktor and me last" replies Harry.

"what did each of you all do to face your dragon ?" asks Arya.

"Cedric used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden Egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task" says Harry before he says "Fleur enchanted the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She extinguished the flames, and retrieved her egg"

"wow" says Arya before she asks "what about Viktor and you ?"

"well, Viktor's original plan was to blind the dragon" says Harry.

"what do you mean blind it ?" asks Jon entering the room with Harry's handheld mirror.

"he was going to blind it but I asked him not to and he did as I asked, Viktor had bound the dragon with magical chains instead of blinding the dragon" says Harry before he says "On the advice of Crouch Jr who was disguised as Professor Moody, I used a Summoning Charm to bring my Firebolt to me, and manoeuvred past the dragon to retrieve the egg. Though slashed on the shoulder, which took off points, I was successful"

"what happened next ?" asks Arya.

"Well, I went to the nurse to get bandaged up before I headed back to my common room where I was greeted by the Gryffindors and we ended up having a party" says Harry.

"did you have fun ?" asks Jon.

"yea, it was pretty fun, also the golden egg was my clue for the second task" says Harry.

"tell me about the second task" says Arya.

"maybe tomorrow night, you should get some sleep" Harry says to Arya who pouts a bit but she lays down before Robb, Jon and Harry leave the room as she falls asleep.

* * *

Harry, Jon and Robb rejoin the feast where they meet up and talk with Theon. That night, after the feast Harry, Jon, Theon and Robb are all in Robb's room talking when Harry starts to overhears something coming from Lord and Lady Starks room (which he doesn't really know). Harry says to Robb, Theon and Jon "quiet, I can hear something" Robb, Theon and Jon quiet down and Harry hears Lord Stark say "I'm a north-man, I belong here with you, not down south in that rats' nest they call a capital"

"I won't let him take you" replies Lady Stark.

"the king takes what he wants" says Lord Stark snorting before he says "that's why he's king"

"well I'll say 'listen, fat man" says Lady Stark making Lord Stark laugh before she says "'you are not taking my husband anywhere, he belongs to me now'"

"how did he get so fat ?" asks Lord Stark.

"he only stops eating when it's time to drink" replies Lady Stark chuckling before there is knock the door and a man says "it's Maester Luwin, my lord"

"send him in" says Lord Stark. The door opens and Maester Luwin says "pardon, my lord, my lady" before he says " rider in the night from your sister"

"stay" says Lord Stark.

"this was sent from the Eyrie" says Lady Stark before she asks "what's she doing at the Eyrie ?" before she says "she hasn't been there since her wedding" after a little while lord Stark asks "what news ?"

"she's fled the capital, she says that Jon Arryn was murdered, by the Lannisters, she says the king is in danger" says Lady Stark. Harry's eyes widen and he starts to relay everything he has heard before he hears Lord Stark say "she's fresh widowed, Cat, she doesn't know what she's saying"

Lysa's head would be on a spike right now if the wrong people had found that letter" says Lady Stark before she asks "do you think she would risk her life, her son's life, if she wasn't certain her husband was murdered ?"

"if this news is true and the Lannisters conspire against the throne, who but who can protect the king" says Maester Luwin to Lord Stark.

"they murdered the last hand, now you want Ned to take the job ?" asks Lady Stark.

"the king rode for a month to ask for Lord Stark's help, he's the only one he trusts" replies Maester Luwin before he says "you swore the king an oath, my lord"

"he's spent half his life fighting Robert's wars, he owes him nothing" says Lady Stark before she says "your father and brother rode south once on a king's demand"

"a different time, a different king" says Maester Luwin making Harry ask Robb "what did that mean ?"

"seventeen years go my grandfather and one of my uncles rode to King's landing on the demand of the mad king, King Aerys Tragaryen the second, he had killed them after they had protested the kidnapping of my aunt Lyanna"

"how did they die ?" asks Harry.

"After Lyanna's abduction, her older brother Brandon was enraged and rode to King's Landing demanding the release of his sister and the death of Rhaegar. Aerys arrested him for treason and called for his father to come to the capital to ransom him. When Lord Rickard complied, Aerys, now utterly mad, arrested him for treason as well.

Lord Rickard demanded a trial by combat. Aerys declared "fire" the champion of the House Targaryen and had Lord Rickard suspended from the rafters of the throne room while pyromancers lit a blaze beneath him. As he burned, Brandon was brought into the throne room, a leather cord attached to a strangulation device was wrapped around his neck. Aerys told Brandon his father was a dead man but there was a chance to save him. A long-sword was placed on the floor just out of Brandon's reach. And the more he struggled to reach it, the more the cord tightened around his throat. Brandon Stark strangled himself trying to free his father, who was roasted alive in his own armour. The entire court stood and watched this atrocity take place, Ser Jaime Lannister and the Kingsguard among them" replies Robb.

"what happened after that ?" asks Harry.

"my family among few other families joined the rebellion, the Lannisters joined it when it was obvious that the rebels would win" replies Robb before he says "it was Jaime Lannister that killed the mad king"

"good" says Harry before he says to Robb "I'm joining your father when or if he leaves for King's Landing"

"are you sure ?" asks Robb.

"yes, I will join him in King's Landing" says Harry before Jon says "I'll go you, you may need my protection"

"I have my own protection" says Harry with a sly smirk.

"what kind of protection ?" asks Theon.

"you will see" replies Harry before he says "I'm going to head to bed and then I'll tell your father that I will be joining him"

"what will you do if the king doesn't allow it ?" asks Theon.

"come up with a story of which I'm sure that Lord Stark will collaborate with and I'll head to King's Landing with them but I doubt that the king will question it anyway" says Harry.

"what makes you so sure ?" asks Theon.

"because I'm of use in King's landing" replies Harry before he suddenly gets a vision and in the vision he Bran falling from one of the towers. Harry gets out of the vision before Robb asks "what did you see ?"

"Bran, falling" replies Harry looking at Robb with worried eyes.

The next day, after he had asked Lord Stark if he could join them when they head to King's landing in a few days, Harry is talking with Theon, Robb and Jon as Lord Stark before Winterfell with the king to go hunting and Harry hears the king ask Lord Stark "are you as good with a spear as you used to be ?"

"no, but I'm still better than you" replies Lord Stark making the king laugh before the king says "I know what I'm putting you through, thank you for saying yes" pausing a bit before he says "I only ask you because I need you, you're a loyal friend, you hear me ? A loyal friend, the last one I've got"

"I hope I'll serve you well" says Lord Stark.

"you will" replies the king before he says "and I'll make sure you don't look so fucking grim all the time" before he looks at Harry before asking "are you sure you want him to join us in King's Landing and take him way from your eldest, I've seen the way your eldest looks at him"

"I know, but Harry needs to spend time with Jon, alone, plus he does make a good bodyguard, no one every expects him to be the bodyguard type" says Lord Stark.

"I'd like to see him in a fight, one day" says the King with a laugh.

"and he would be honoured to show you" says Robb walking up to them before he says "I agree with my father, Harry needs to be with Jon without me or Theon around, to get to know him better"

"and Harry doesn't care that the boy is a bastard ?" asks the King arching an eyebrow.

"nope, he doesn't care, Jon joining the feast last night was because Harry wanted him to join it" says Robb.

"I'd like to meet him, sometime soon" says the King.

"he would be honoured" says Robb before he says "just don't anger him, he has his mother's temper, so he says"

"my godfather and one of my dad's friends say that I have her temper" says Harry approaching them before he turns to the king and says bowing "your grace"

"pleasure to meet you, young man" the king says to Harry before he asks "where is your mother now ?"

"dead, she died when I was eighteen months old" replies Harry before he says "she was murdered"

"who did it ?" asks the King.

"it's a long story" replies Harry.

"well, I bet your mother would be quite happy and proud of the man you have become" says the king.

"thank you, your grace" replies Harry with a bow before he says "I got to get a few things before we leave for King's Landing"

"why not join us for the hunt ?" asks the king.

"no, I must stay here while you are hunting, sorry" says Harry before he bows again and leaves the king with Lord Stark and Robb who gets on his horse as Harry walks away. The king says to the men with him "come on, boys, let's go kill some boar!" Once Harry had found a private place he transforms into his cat form of which he had discovered week after being at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

After Harry had transformed into a little black cat, he follows Bran who is climbing up the wall, Harry watches as Bran climbs before he stops climbing near the window of the tower of which Bran looks into and Harry focuses his hearing on the tower where he hears woman say "stop, stop" and Harry sees Bran move a bit before he hears a gasp from Bran and he starts to move way but is stopped and pulled in by someone and Harry hears someone ask Bran "are you completely mad ?"

"he saw us" says woman who sounds like the Queen

"it's all right, it's all right, it's all right" says a man who sounds like the Queen's twin brother.

"he saw us" yells the Queen.

"I heard you the first time" replies Jaime before he looks over the edge and he sees Harry in his cat form and Bran's Direwolf before he says possibly to Bran "quite the little climber, aren't you ?" before he asks "how old are you boy ?"

"ten" replies Bran.

"ten" repeats Jaime and after a few second he says "the things I do for love" before he pushes Bran off the tower. Bran gasps at the push. Harry transforms back before he uses the vines around the tower to catch Bran as he is falling and Harry says to Bran after Bran is lowered to the ground by the vines "let's go" grabbing Bran's arm and pulling him away from the tower before Harry asks Bran "what happened ? who pushed you ? are you OK ?"

"the queen's brother, they were having sex, the Queen and her twin brother were having sex, I'm fine, thanks to you, just a little shocked" says Bran.

"oh, my god" says Harry in shock before he realises something and says "the king's children may not even be his"

"what do you mean ?" asks Bran.

"they don't have any of the king's features" says Harry before he says "people in my world, who knew my parents say that I look like my father but I have my mother's eyes, the king's children don't look anything like the King, they don't have anything that could match the king's looks, at all" before he says "we need to talk with Robb, Jon and Theon when they return"

"why ?" asks Bran.

"to make sure that you are protected" replies Harry.

"how ?" asks Bran.

"well, I could take you with me when I go to King's Landing" suggests Harry before he says "and we can bring Theon with us"

"why bring him along ?" asks Bran.

"because I can ask him to be your personal bodyguard" replies Harry.

"why would he listen to you ?" asks Bran confused.

"he likes me" replies Harry with a smirk.

"you sure ?" asks Brn.

"definitely, plus here's a little secret, Theon is also one of my mates" replies Harry with a smile.

"how many mates do you have ?" asks Bran in shock.

"three, at the moment, Robb, Jon and Theon" replies Harry.

"wow" says Bran before he asks Harry "does my father know ?"

"he knows about Robb and Jon" says Harry.

"but not Theon ?" asks Bran.

"Theon doesn't even know about him being one of my mates or about my creature side, which I think is still partly blocked" says Harry.

"why would someone block your creature side ?" asks Bran.

"to control me" replies Harry.

"who would want to control you ?" asks Bran.

"it's a long story" replies Harry before they head back to the castle.

* * *

That night, while everyone else is at the feast, Harry, Robb, Jon and Theon are in Harry's room in silence until Robb asks Harry "why did you want to meet during the feast ? and where's Bran ?"

"I am right here" replies Bran coming out of the shadows.

"why are you in here and not at the feast ?" Robb asks Bran.

"because of what he had seen earlier" replies Harry.

"what did he see ?" asks Theon.

"the Queen and her twin brother having sex" replies Harry in all seriousness.

"please tell me you are kidding" says Jon in shock.

"I'm not kidding, the Queen's brother had pushed Bran off the tower, that was the vision I saw, I followed Bran in my cat form and when Bran had started falling I caught him using the vines that were on the tower" says Harry.

"that's hot" says Theon.

"you aren't seen nothing yet" Jon says to Theon who asks Jon "what do you mean ?"

"it means this" replies Harry taking off his glamours to reveal his creature side making Theon swear before he says to Harry "you look fucking amazing"

"thank you" replies Harry before he says "with a creature inheritance comes mates, soul mates, to be precise"

"how many do you have ?" asks Theon.

"three, as far as I know" replies Harry shocking Jon and Robb.

"I thought that you only had two as far as you knew ?" asks Robb clearly confused.

"he lied" says Jon.

"sorry about that but, I needed to" says Harry.

"why ?" asks Theon.

"because you were a cocky little ass hole, you thought that you could get anything with the click of your fingers, plus you were an ass hole to Jon, who was quite nice to me" says Harry before he says "I know another guy who is an arrogant little cunt, he was arrogant when I first met him and he reminded me of my cousin" before he says "trust me, that's not good thing, the second time I had seen the boy, he had insulted Ron and his family, who were some of the first people to be nice to me, before offered his friendship to me"

"and you refused it" says Theon in understanding.

"yep, I just hope that the boy has grown up since I last saw him, without his father's influence guiding him" says Harry.

"why ?" asks Bran.

"Voldemort" is all Harry says.

"whose that ?" asks Theon confused.

"he is the man who murdered my parents" replies Harry.

"what ?" asks Theon in outrage.

"he killed them when I was eighteen months old before trying to kill me but he failed and I was then sent to the Dursleys where I grew up being abused" says Harry.

"what do you mean abused ?" asks Theon coming closer not knowing what Jon and Robb already knew.

"I was barely fed, I wore the clothes that my cousin didn't wear or fit him anymore, I was called a freak from a young age, I did every chore in the house and outside of the house, I thought that my name was actually freak until I went to school at the age of six" says Harry before he says turning to Robb and saying "that's kind of why I flinched when Theon said the word Freak a while ago, that and because my cousin had a game called Harry-hunting, they would scream and yell 'get the freak' as they chased me and when I was caught, I'd get beaten black and blue, also my cousin would chase away anyone who would try to become friends with me"

"why didn't you punish him when you killed your uncle ?" asks Robb with a growl.

"I burnt down the house, after my cousin had run away from the house" says Harry with a sly smirk.

"he will get blamed for it" says Theon.

"and sent to prison" says Harry before he says "we have business to discuss, not my past, I am heading to King's Landing and I want to bring Bran with me"

"why ?" asks Robb.

"because he will be in public, the Queen won't try anything, especially with me around, and Theon, of course" says Harry.

"are you sure ?" asks Theon.

"yes, two bodyguards are better than one" replies Harry.

"are you sure that you want to become a bodyguard ? and that you want me with you ?" Theon asks Harry before he says "being a bodyguard is dangerous work"

"yes, I want you with me" replies Harry before he says "and facing a fully grown mountain troll, a giant three headed dog, a dark lord who shared a body with one of my professors, a basilisk, a younger version of the dark lord that I had met the first time which was just really a memory of him locked in a dairy with dark magic, dementors, a transformed werewolf, a alleged murderer, a nesting mother dragon with a nest full of eggs, a whole lots of underwater creatures including mer-people, a dangerous maze filled with dangerous creatures, the same dark lord as the first two time except he had his own original body as well as the dark lord's followers, a follower of the dark lord disguised as my professor, a sadistic teacher who liked to torture her students including students who were a year or two older than Bran, the followers of the dark lord that I mentioned before that same dark lord showing up to fight, that is what I call dangerous"

"holy fuck" yells Theon in shock before he asks "how old were you when all that happened ?"

"I was eleven when the mountain troll happened, the giant three headed dog and the dark lord sharing the same body as one of my professors happened, twelve when the basilisk and the younger version of the dark lord happened, thirteen when the dementors, the werewolf attack and facing the alleged murderer happened, I was fourteen when the dragon, the underwater creatures, the maze and the dark lord who had gotten all of his power back with his followers happened, I was fifteen when the sadistic teacher who tortured her students, the dark lord's followers and the dark lord fighting happened" replies Harry before he says "I have never had quiet year at my school, ever"

"lucky you came here" says Robb.

"oh, I haven't gotten to the best bit, the Dark lord is actually after me because of a prophecy" says Harry.

"what ?" asks Jon in outrage.

"what did the prophecy say ?" asks Robb.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." replies Harry before he says "only two had fit the prophecy, me and a boy named Neville, but Voldemort had marked me" as he says the last bit he shows his famous scar before Harry says "I didn't even know about the prophecy until I actually found it and heard it, then my headmaster told me about it after the battle down at the ministry, during the night before my birthday, I thought about everything and I thought about the fact that my headmaster had been the one who placed me with the Dursleys nd he had a spy who reported everything to him"

"including the abuse, I'm assuming" says Robb.

"yea, Dumbledore must know about the abuse but simply doesn't give a shit" says Hrry.

"we are going to have words with him, if we ever meet him" says Theon while the others all nod including Bran who then asks Harry "what happened with the teacher ?"

"which one ?" asks Harry.

"the sadistic one" replies Bran.

"she is working back at the ministry, but she was demoted" replies Harry.

"she should have been put in prison or killed" says Theon before he asks "are you going to kill her when you get the chance ?"

"yes, I will also killed or even trap my uncle's sister" says Harry.

"what did she do to you ?" asks Bran.

"she used to set her dogs on me, she also used to insult my parents" says Harry before he says "another thing that my relatives had done was tell me that my parents were drunks, among other things, and that they died in a car accident and that they never wanted me in the first place"

"how did your uncle's sister insult your parents ?" asks Theon clearly getting angry over what he had heard.

"she called my mother a bitch and a whore" replies Harry making Theon growl before Harry says "my mother was neither, and she wanted me, she sacrificed her own life so that I could live, she did an ancient spell to protect me but for the spell to work, it required her death"

"I would have loved to have met your mother, she sounds like an amazing woman" says Theon.

"I have a few photos of her and my father, if you want to see them" says Harry.

"we would love to" says Robb before Harry goes to his trunk, digs through it before he pulls out a diadem with a confused look before he asks "what the hell is this doing in here ? and where did it come from ?"

"it's a diadem" says Jon in shock before Harry says "I think this belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, I think I heard about it in one of my books"

"whose Rowena Ravenclaw ?" asks Theon.

"she was one of the four founder of my school, the sword that I have belonged to Godric Gryffindor, I once used it to kill the basilisk" says Harry before he digs through the trunk only to pull out a goblet with a badger on it and a locket with a S in emeralds on it. Harry then says "these belonged to Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff, cup was Helga's and the locket was Salazar's"

"why do you have them ?" asks Bran.

"I have no idea, but I will find out" replies Harry before he pulls out his photo album and hands it to Theon who opens it and when he sees the photos he says "they are moving"

"I know, I was shocked too, portraits move too and you can talk to them" says Harry before he suddenly says "my parents may have had portrait done just in case they had died, I just possibly need to find it"

"how will you be able to find out ?" asks Bran.

"I have the perfect idea on how to find out" says Harry before he pulls out his hand-held mirror confusing Bran who asks "your mirror ?"

"yes" replies Harry before he turns to his mirror and says "magic mirror, connect me to the Weasley family" the mirror connects them to the giant mirror that the Weasleys have and they see Mrs Weasley in the kitchen with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys when Ron notices Harry in the giant and says out loud "Harry!"

"hey, Ron, how have you been ?" says Harry getting the attention of the others and Sirius says when he sees Harry "Harry, you're alive"

"yea, I got sucked into a portal which sent me here" says Harry before Robb, Jon, Theon and Bran got into view as Harry sits on his bed. When Sirius notices them he asks "who are they ?"

"Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, Robb and Brandon Stark" replies Harry.

"the kid is Brandon then ?" asks Ron getting a hit from Hermione around the head making Theon says "damn" before he asks Harry "I'm guessing that she is not someone to mess with ?"

"she punched Malfoy when we were thirteen" says Harry.

"whose Malfoy ?" asks Robb.

"the boy who reminded me of my cousin, the arrogant one" Harry says to Robb before Sirius says "the Dursley house was burnt down"

"I know" replies Harry before Remus asks "how did you meet them ?"

"the portal opened in front of them when I came out of it" replies Harry before he says "then Robb, Jon and Bran's father invited me back here"

"that was nice of him" comments Sirius.

"yea, I also ended up getting a Direwolf too" says Harry before he shows them Lily before he says "I named her Lily after my mother because my Direwolf is very protective of me, just like my mother"

"she look beautiful" says Remus in awe before he asks "how big will she grow ?"

"she will be huge when she is an adult" replies Jon.

"wow" says Sirius before Hermione asks Harry "are you coming back to Hogwarts this year ?"

"not if we can help it" replies Theon, Jon and Robb in unison.

"why ?" asks Hermione.

"they know about our previous years" replies Harry making Hermione and Ron both pale and widen their eyes before Ron asks "they know everything ?"

"just the gist of it, but Robb, Jon and Arya know about the first task" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Ron.

"I told her as a bedtime story, it was actually last night that I told her and I bet she will want the story about the second task tonight" replies Harry.

"well, you did say to her that you'll tell her" says Jon with a smirk.

"what do they know ?" asks Ron.

"meanly just what we had to face, even if we did kind of confront few of the things" sys Hrry.

"like what ?" asks Robb.

"the mountain troll and the giant three headed dog to name two" replies Harry.

"what ?" asks Robb in outrage before Hermione says "if they didn't face the troll, I would have died"

"and the giant three headed dog ?" Jon asks Hermione.

"to stop Voldemort from getting the philosopher's stone" replies Harry.

"what's that ?" asks Bran.

"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal" replies Hermione before she says "but the stone was destroyed after Voldemort had tried to steal it"

"wow" says Theon before Harry says showing Hermione the Diadem "is this what I think it is ?"

Hermione gasps before she says "the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw" before she asks Harry "how did you get it ?"

"it appeared in my trunk, along with this locket and cup" replies Harry showing her the locket and cup making Hermione gasp again before she asks "they appeared in your trunk too ?"

"yea, and the sword of Gryffindor appeared next to me after I exited the portal" replies Harry before Robb asks Hermione "do you know why ?" when he sees her widen her eyes.

"I think I might know the answer" says Sirius.

"what is it ?" Ron asks Sirius.

"only the true heir of the four will gain the founders' items, the locket, the cup, the diadem and the sword" replies Sirius.

"so, Harry is the heir of Hogwarts ?" asks Hermione.

"if he has all four of the items" replies Sirius.

"which I do have" says Harry before Sirius asks Harry "have you been practising your spells ?"

"I've mainly being practising with a sword, I have gotten really good with it" says Harry.

"you should practise your spells too" says Remus before he says "show them your patronus"

"show who ?" asks Harry.

"your friends" replies Remus nodding at Jon, Robb, Theon and Bran.

"we'll need to go outside" says Harry.

"OK, let's go" says Robb getting up before he takes out his hand for Harry to grab which Harry does and Robb pulls Harry up. Theon, Bran and Jon all get up before they all head outside. Once they get outside, Harry hands Jon the mirror which Jon takes and faces towards Harry who takes out his wand before he yells pointing his wand out "expecto patronum" and out leaps a stag and Sirius is about to say something when a lion, a Direwolf, a Kraken, a three headed dragon and a lizard-lion which completely confuses Harry until Sirius asks him "have you gone through your creature inheritance ?"

"yes, I have" replies Harry.

"each of them must represent your mates and your father" says Hermione.

"no, the stag, it's not the same" says Ron taking a closer look before Harry says "if each of them represent my mates then I already know who two of these represent"

"the Kraken represents my house, the house of Greyjoy, it must represent me" says Theon.

"OK, three of them" says Harry.

"which three ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"the Direwolf, the Kraken and the three headed dragon" replies Harry.

"well, Robb is represented by the Direwolf and I m represented by the Kraken" says Theon before he asks "how is Jon represented as the three headed dragon ?"

"that is a secret of which lord Stark carries" says Harry.

"but you know the secret ?" asks Theon.

"he discovered it" replies Robb.

"how ?" asks Sirius.

"I had a vision of the past and I asked Lord Stark about it" replies Harry before Hermione asks "a vision ?"

"yea, it was weird getting it but I found out something that only a certain few know" says Harry before Remus asks him "have you been trying to get back to this world at any point ?"

"I don't know how I am able to get back" says Harry.

"write a spell" suggests Robb.

"a spell ?" asks Harry.

"you made one up when you connected your mirror with the mirror at the Weasley house, right ?" replies Robb.

"yea" says Harry.

"then make one up to travel back to your world" says Robb.

"I could also use a spell to find my mates" says Harry.

"use your mirror to do it" says Jon.

"good plan" says Sirius before he says to Harry "once you have seen your mates in your mirror, work on a spell to get you back to this world and then Remus and I will take you and whoever is with you to Potter Castle"

"what's at Potter Castle ?" asks Theon.

"his parents portraits" replies Remus.

"you know, we were just talking bout that earlier" says Theon.

"really ?" asks Remus with surprise.

"yea" replies Harry nodding.

"I'll see who my mates are and then I'll create a spell to open a portal to get me and a few others to that world" says Harry with certainty.

"well, do it and fast, I want to hug my godson" says Sirius with a smile.

"bye, Sirius" says Harry as the others wave goodbye before the mirror goes blank and Harry says to the mirror "magic mirror in my hand, show me my mates"

The Mirror starts to glow and it shows Jon with the banner for the house Targaryen in the background which shocks Theon but he swears to keep it a secret from everyone as does Bran who is shocked as well, it shows Theon with the banner for the house Greyjoy in the background and it shows Robb with the banner for the house Stark in the background before it shows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The mirror then shows a young man with black hair working in a blacksmith's forge with the banner for the house Baratheon in the background, the mirror then shows a boy with long blonde hair with the banner for the house Lannister in the background before it shows a boy with brown hair with the banner for the house Reed in the background which shocks Robb who says "I know who that last one is, his family is allied with mine"

"who is he ?" asks Harry.

"Jojen Reed, Jojen is the younger brother of Meera Reed and is the eldest son and heir of Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch" replies Robb.

"we have to find him" says Harry.

"we will but I have no clue who the other two are" says Robb.

"that's OK" replies Harry before he says "now that we know what my mates look like, we can search for them" which the others agree to before Harry says "now, I got to work on a spell to get back my world and I can check my vaults and see if I have any blocks on me"

"then let's get to your world" says Theon.

"you're coming with me ?" asks Harry.

"of course" says Theon.

"we will need disguises, we can't be spotted until it's truly time to return" says Harry.

"what do you mean ?" asks Robb.

"I will return but I want you three and my last three mates with me, with Grey Wind, Ghost and Lily with us" says Harry before he says "excuse me for a minute" and he walks away. Harry walks to his room where he grabs a items from his room and he returns to his three mates.

When he returns to them, he makes sure that no one is watching them before he leads his mates into private place, once they are in the private place Harry pulls out the items and he says showing them the items "these should help me create portal to return to my world"

"how ?" asks Theon.

"I can anchor them since these items are from my world" replies Harry before Jon asks "why don't we get Jojen Reed ?"

"because I don't know where he is" replies Harry.

"but we do know where he is" says Robb.

"then let's go then" says Harry before Theon asks "do you really think that he will come with us ?"

"yes" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Robb.

"it's a feeling I have" replies Harry before he starts to walk away. Robb, Jon and Theon look at each other before they shrug their shoulders and they follow Harry. They follow him back to the keep where they see Lord Stark talking to some men before he sees Harry, Lord Stark realises that Harry needs to speak with him, Lord Stark excuses himself from the men before he walks over to Harry and asks "what's going on ?"

"I know what my last three mates look like" replies Harry talking lowly so that no one else could hear.

"who are they ?" asks Lord Stark.

"Jojen Reed is one of them, my lord" replies Harry.

"you sure ?" asks Lord Stark looking at Harry.

"yes, I had asked my mirror to show me them, it showed each of them with their family banners behind them" replies Harry.

"what were the banners ?" asks Lord Stark.

"Stark's, Greyjoy's, Targaryen's, Baratheon's, Reed's and Lannister's" replies Harry.

"Baratheon, Reed and Lannister banners ?" asks Lord Stark.

"yes, after it had showed Theon, Robb and Jon in front of their family banners, the mirror showed a young man with black hair working in a blacksmith's forge with the banner for the house Baratheon in the background, the mirror then shows a boy with long blonde hair with the banner for the house Lannister in the background before it showed Jojen with the banner for the house Reed in the background" says Harry.

"I will help you find them" says Lord Stark.

"I am actually thinking of going to see Jojen now before heading with you to King's landing" says Harry.

"are you sure he will join you ?" asks Lord Stark.

"yes, I have a feeling that he will know who I am and what he means to me" replies Harry.

"how do you know ?" asks Lord Stark confused.

"I just have a feeling that he will come with us" replies Harry before he says "I would like your permission to get him, I will be back before you leave for King's Landing and I would like to bring Bran, Jon and Theon with me"

"why Bran ?" asks Lord Stark.

"I shall tell you once we get back, my lord, it's a long story"

"you have my permission, be safe and look after yourselves" says Lord Stark. Harry bows a little before he leaves with Theon, Robb and Jon. Harry enter his room with his three mates before closing the door. He starts to pack some items in his trunk, he takes out the locket of Salazar Slytherin, places it around his neck, he grabs the sword of Gryffindor and straps it to his side with it sheathed in a sheath that he had made for the blade. Harry then takes out the diadem before he asks "should I wear it or should I pack it inside my trunk ?"

"pack it, maybe then wear it when we go back to your world" replies Theon.

"actually, I have an idea" says Harry before he says "but you three have to leave the room"

"why ?" asks Theon.

"because I'm going to be naked soon and you can't see that, at least, not yet" replies Harry shooing the three guys out. The three guys exit the room and Harry strips off his clothing before he summons a beautiful red dress that has jewels on it, beside it is a long white fur coat with a fur hood and a black cape, he summons a pair of black high heel boots. Harry enchants his hair longer before he puts the dress on, he sits down before he puts the high heel boots on, Harry then stands before he then ties up his long raven hair before he puts on the black cape which covers his shoulders. (AN: think the hairstyle and the cape thing that The Evil Queen had at Snow White's wedding in Once Upon A Time)

Harry then picks up the diadem before he places it on his head. Harry then picks up his fur coat and puts it on but he leaves the coat open, placing the hood up to cover the diadem before he looks at him self in the mirror, once he is satisfied with the way he looks he exits his room and walks past the guards who have no clue who Harry is.

* * *

Harry walks past them all and heads straight towards Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran, Lord Stark, Lady Stark, Arya, Sansa, the Queen, the Queen's brothers, the King and the king and queen's children who are all eating some food in the dining room. When Harry enters the room everyone stares at him with wide eyes before Harry strides over to the table to sit near Robb, Theon and Jon. (The Queen is looking at Jon with disapproval) Harry takes off the hood of the coat to reveal the diadem of Ravenclaw making Jon, Robb and Theon gasp in shock before they start to really stare at Harry. Joffery has enough and asks Harry "who are you and why do you think you can sit here with us ?"

"Joffery, don't be rude, she must be a guest of our hosts" The Queen says to her son before Arya asks Jon, Robb and Theon "do you know her ?"

"look at her eyes" replies Jon which Arya does, she recognises them before she widens her eyes and drops her jaw in shock before Harry asks them all "like the dress ?"

"I love it" replies the Queen with a smile before she says "you must tell me who made it"

"I made it myself, my queen" replies Harry with a bow.

"and the tiara?" asks the queen's twin brother.

"it is a diadem actually" says Jon before Harry says "it belonged to one of my ancestors, her name was Rowena, she was said to be very wise, intelligent, creative and some other things"

"you wear a sword ?" asks Joffery with a scoff.

"that's not your business, darling" replies Harry before he turns to Jon, Theon, Robb and Bran before he says "I will be in the stables, readying the horses for our journey"

"but we don't leave for King's Landing for a few more days" says Sansa confusion in her voice.

"that is true but Robb, Theon, Bran, Jon and I are heading somewhere before we join you" says Harry.

"where ?" asks Arya.

"that's not our business" Lady Stark says to Arya who pouts.

"it's OK" says Harry before he says to Arya "we are heading to Greywater watch"

"how will you find it ?" asks the King.

"very easily" replies Harry with a smirk.

"good luck" says Lord Stark before the Queen asks Harry "why are you taking young Brandon with you ?"

"I want to join them, your grace, I want to journey with them to Greywater watch" replies Bran looking right at her with a smile, a smile that said 'one word against me going and I'll tell everyone who pushed me off the tower'

"of course you do, it will prepare you for when you become a solder" the Queen says to Bran clearly getting the message that Bran was sending.

"but how will he learn how to become a solder from a woman ?" asks Joffery with a scoff.

"trust me when I say-" says Harry looking at Joffery as he bends towards him and he says "Never. Underestimate. A. Woman, we can be just as deadly as a man in armour with a sword or any kind of weapon" Joffery scoffs before Harry says "if one of my friends were here she would punch your lights out, she's punched a guy before when we were thirteen, the guy's nose bled and he ran away with his two little body guards following him"

"she sounds strong" says Lord Stark.

"she is also very smart" says Harry before he says "I'll ready the horses for our journey to Greywater watch, we have someone to see"

"who ?" asks Bran.

"Jojen Reed" replies Harry before he walks away. Harry walks to the stables where he prepares the horses. After a while Robb, Jon, Bran and Theon join him before they head off to Greywater watch.

* * *

In Greywater Watch Jojen is in his room, reading book on his bed when he suddenly collapses onto his bed and he gets a vision, in the vision he sees a boy the same age as him heading towards Greywater watch with some guys and a boy. Each of the guys look different, the main guy is dressed and looks like a woman but Jojen for some reason knows that he is male with raven black hair and beautiful green eyes with two of the Stark children, the bastard son of Eddard Stark (so people think but Jojen knows the truth) and the youngest Greyjoy son all riding for Greywater watch.

Jojen sees the creature form of the man dressed as a woman and he is shocked, enchanted and other things by the beauty of the man's creature form and he sees what he is to the man and he accepts it for he had fallen for him (without the use of a spell or a potion) but he knows that he will not be the only one who will love the man and he worries that the man won't love him and the other equally. Jojen then leaves his room to tell his father that they will be having guests soon and to be expected to be shocked.

* * *

The journey takes a few days before Harry, Jon, Robb, Bran and Theon arrive in Greywater watch where they are taken to see Howland Reed who is sitting in his chair when they enter the room before he asks them "why have you come to Greywater watch ?"

"to see me" replies Jojen stepping forward with a smirk.

"you know who I am ?" Harry asks Jojen.

"yes, I know who you are and I know who I am to you" replies Jojen.

"and what would that be ?" asks Howland.

"one of his six mates" replies Jojen.

"you are blind, boy" says one of the men in the room before he asks "can you not see that she is a woman ?"

"who says I'm a woman ?" asks Harry before he waves his hand over his body to change his clothes back to normal as he wears the diadem of Ravenclaw on his head, the locket of Slytherin around his neck with the sword of Gryffindor strapped to his side but he also had taken off his glamours so that everyone could see his creature form with his dragon wings spread out wide.

"what are you ?" Howland asks Harry.

"part Dragon, part Neko, part Kitsune, part weretiger and part werewolf but I feel that the last part of my creature has been blocked" replies Harry.

"how ?" asks Jojen.

"magic, I can feel it" replies Harry before he says to Jojen "I will be heading back to where I am from to get the creature side unblocked but I decided to see if you wanted to join me"

"I will join you" declares Jojen before his sister asks Harry "what does it mean to be the mate of a creature ?"

"the creature's mates are very important" replies Harry before he explains everything he knows including the fact that he could get pregnant which shocks everyone except Jojen.

* * *

Three hours later Jojen, Harry, Robb, Jon, Bran and Theon appear back in Winterfell when Harry teleports them back with magic before he says to Bran "go fetch your parents and your siblings, I need to talk to them"

"OK" says Bran before he runs to get his parents and Robb asks "why did you want him to get my parents ?"

"well, I figured out a spell to send us to my world and I thought that your parents my want to know where you are and I want to bring your sisters too, it might actually be fun for them" replies Harry.

"it would be interesting" says Theon.

"that is true" says Jon before the Starks all join them and when Lady Stark sees them and asks "how are you here ?"

"I used magic to get here" replies Harry before Lord Stark asks "why have you ask for us ?"

"I am heading back to my world for a bit and I was thinking about bringing the girls with me" replies Harry.

"you sure ?" asks Lady Stark.

"yes, but only if they want to join me" says Harry making Arya excited and she looks at her mother who sighs before she says "I will join you too, it may be interesting to see your world"

"OK" says Harry before he says "let's get somewhere more private" They walk to more private place. Harry then chants the spell which opens a portal and Harry says "let's go" before he leads Jon, Jojen, Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya, Theon and Lady Stark with Lily, Grey Wind, Ghost, Summer, Lady and Nymeria through the portal.

* * *

They exit the portal in an alleyway in Surrey near Privet Drive. Once they exit the portal, it closes and Harry says "we need to change our clothes" Harry then clicks his fingers and everyone including him end up in different clothes that suit them. Which means long dresses for Lady Stark and Sansa, Arya ends up in some pants with a long sleeved shirt, Bran ends up in a shirt with a pair of black shorts, Jojen ends up in a tank top with a pair of shorts and Jon, Robb and Theon end up in a wife beater top with a pair of jean. Harry changes into a shirt with a pair of tight jeans. (he hides the Diadem under a glamour but is still wearing it, Harry still has the sword too)

"are you sure people wear clothes like this ?" Robb asks Harry looking at his clothes and the clothes of the others.

"yea" replies Harry before he says "let's get to Gringotts"

"what's that ?" asks Sansa.

"it's a bank, it's where my vault is, I can also find out where Potter Castle is" replies Harry before he takes out his wand to summon the Knight Bus but since she doesn't know Arya asks Harry "why do you have your wand out ?"

"to summon the Knight Bus" replies Harry before he says "I also have made sure that you could see it, just in case"

"just in case of what ?" asks Theon in confusion.

"just in case, we couldn't see it" replies Jojen just as the Knight Bus arrives and Harry says "fair warning, the bus is fast and weird"

"OK" says Jon in confusion before he sees the bus and asks "that's the bus ?"

"yea" replies Harry.

"you sure it's safe ?" asks Lady Stark clearly nervous.

"yea, it's safe" replies Harry with a nod before the doors open. They get on board with the Direwolves on a leash each before Harry says to Ernie the driver "we are heading to the Leaky Cauldron, it's in London"

"Leaky Cauldron, in London" says the shrunken head hanging near Ernie in a Caribbean accent before it chuckles making Sansa scream a bit with wide eyes staring at the head.

"don't worry about the head" says Harry before they all go to sit on the beds before the bus starts moving towards the Leaky Cauldron. They sit on the bed before Theon asks Harry "how are you used to all of this ?"

"I'm not but I just go with the flow" replies Harry with a chuckle. They all have a conversation before the Knight Bus stops and the Shrunken head says "the Leaky Cauldron, in London" signalling that they are at their stop. They get off the bus and head into the Leaky Cauldron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The group enter the Leaky Cauldron before they are lead by Harry to the Inn keeper whose name is Tom. Harry says to the man "we'd like to get to Diagon Alley, please"

"muggle-borns, I assume ?" asks Tom with a laugh before he says "I'll let you into Diagon Alley"

"not muggle-born" says Harry before he lifts up the hair covering his scar to show Tom making the man almost tell everyone that he is there but is silenced when Harry covers his mouth before he says "I don't want people to know that I am here, OK?"

"of course, Mr Potter" replies Tom the Inn Keeper. Tom then guides them to the entrance to Diagon Alley before he opens the barrier which shocks the others except Jojen who just chuckles with a smile on his face. They enter the street which is almost empty except for the people heading into Gringotts and the people going into the Weasley Joke shop. Harry says "this place is normally busy"

"why isn't it busy now ?" asks Arya.

"it's a long story" replies Harry and he leads the group to Gringotts which they enter but before they do they stop when Theon notices the warning in the entrance and asks Harry "what does that writing mean ?"

"it's a warning against thieves, Goblins hate thieves" replies Harry.

"Goblins ?" asks Jon with wide eyes.

"yea, come on" says Harry before they enter Gringotts. They walk towards the head desk and once they get there Harry says to the Goblin sitting there "My name is Harry Potter, I would like to see my account manager and discuss somethings with him, please"

"of course, Mr Potter" says the Goblin before he says "I need you to verify that you are Harry Potter, please place three drops of your blood on this piece of parchment" showing Harry a piece of parchment with a dagger next to it.

"OK" says Harry before he picks up the dagger, pricks himself and lets three drops of blood drip from his finger onto the parchment before Robb steps forward and wraps Harry's finger in a small cloth. The parchment verifies that it really is Harry before the Goblin yells out "Griphook"

Griphook enters the room before the Goblin at the head desk says to Griphook "Mr Potter would like to see his account manager"

"of course" replies Griphook with a bow before he turns to Harry and says "follow me" The group are about to follow Griphook before Harry says to Griphook "I remember you, you took me to my vault the first time I ever came here" Griphook and the other goblins look shocked before Theon asks "what's so shocking ?"

"most wizards can't tell us apart and thinks that we are beasts" replies Griphook.

"that's not nice" says Sansa.

"I agree" says Harry before Griphook says "follow me, I shall led you to the Potter account manager"

"OK, Griphook" says Harry before they follow Griphook to the office of the Potter accounts.

Griphook knocks on the door before they hear a gruff "enter"

* * *

The group follow Griphook as he enters the office. They see a goblin sitting at a desk before Griphook says to him "Mr Potter is here to see you about the Potter accounts as well as some other things"

"yes, of course" says the goblin before he turns to Harry and asks "what would you like to see me bout ?"

"I'd like to check everything" replies Harry.

"you sure ?" asks the Goblin.

"yes" replies Harry before the goblin takes of some more pieces of parchment and a dagger before he says "place some drops of blood onto these pieces of parchment please, Mr Potter"

"OK" says Harry taking the dagger, cutting his finger and he lets the drops of blood drip onto each of the parchment which start to glow before some writing appears on the parchment. Harry picks up one of the pieces of parchment and he reads it

* * *

**Name:** _Harry James Potter._

**Creature:** _Kitsune, Neko, Werewolf, Weretiger, Cecaelia, Dragon._

**Soul Mates:** _Robert Stark (son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark née Tully)_

_Jojen Reed (son of Howland Reed and Jyana Reed, née Mormant)_

_Theon Greyjoy (son of Balon Greyjoy and Alannys Greyjoy, née Harlaw)_

_Gendry No-Name (birth name: Gendry Baratheon,bastard son of Robert Baratheon and Monica Rogers)(AN: I made up Gendry's mother's name, I don't know it)_

_Lancel Lannister (son of Kevan Lannister and Anyanka Pole) (AN2: I made up Lancel's mother's name too, I don't know it)_

_Jon Snow (birth name: Jon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark)_

**Powers:** _Empathy_ _(Blocked)_

_Telepathy (Blocked)_

_Elemental Manipulation_ _(Blocked)_

_Pain Manipulation_ _(Blocked)_

_Sexual Inducement (Blocked)_

_Sexual Sight (Blocked)_

_Force Field (Blocked)_

_Portal Creation (Blocked)_

_Telekinesis (Blocked)_

_Necromancy (Blocked)_

_Truth Inducement (only with his whip) (Blocked)_

_Illusion Manipulation (Blocked)_

_Healing (Blocked)_

_Camouflage (Blocked)_

_Life-Force Absorption (Blocked)_

_Lie Detection (Blocked)_

_Invisibility (Blocked)_

_Omnilegence (Blocked)_

_Tattoo Manipulation (Blocked)_

_Telekinesis_ _(Blocked)_

_Molecular Manipulation_ _(Blocked)_

_Sonic Scream_ _(Blocked)_

_Regenerative Healing_ _(Blocked)_

_Osteokinesis_ _(Blocked)_

_Shock-wave Clap_ _(Blocked)_

_Sexuality Sense_ _(Blocked)_

_Elemental Immunity_

_Supernatural Strength_

_Omnifarious_ _(Blocked)_

_Lust Aura_ _(Blocked)_

_(AN: Other powers will be discovered throughout this story including the powers of the sailor scouts from Sailor Moon, the attacks anyway)_

* * *

Everyone who didn't know Jon's true birth parents were shocked while Harry is shocked that his powers were blocked and that he has so many of them before he picks up another piece of parchment before he reads it. It turns out to be his inheritance test.

**Inheritance test**

**Harry James Potter**

**Confirmed Lordships**

_Noble and most ancient house of Potter_

_Noble and most ancient house of Gryffindor_

_Noble and most ancient house of Slytherin_

_Noble and most ancient house of Ravenclaw_

_Noble and most ancient house of Hufflepuff_

_Noble and most ancient house of Peverell_

_Noble and most ancient house of Emrys_

_Noble and most ancient house of Le Fay_

_Heir of noble and most ancient house of Black_

Harry then places the parchment down before picking up the piece of parchment with his confirmed Family Vaults

* * *

**Confirmed Family Vaults**

_Potter Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_Peverell Vault_

_Emrys Vault_

_Evans Vault_

_Le Fay Vault_

_Black Vault_

Harry places the parchment down and Jon asks "are you OK ?"

"no, I didn't know about all the vaults, I only knew about the vault I used to get money out of for my school supplies" replies Harry before he picks up the list, he reads his genealogical map which goes back 2000 years and he sees a bunch a family names which are :

* * *

**Genealogical Map**

_Emyrs_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw_

_Peverell_

_La Fey_

_Evans_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Malfoy_

_Weasley_

_Gaunt_

Harry is surprised by what he reads. Sansa asks Harry "why are you surprised ?"

"it turns out that I am the heir of Hogwarts, I'm the heir of all four founders" replies Harry before he says "that's why I have the Diadem, the Cup, The locket and the sword, I'm the heir" The goblin then hnds Hrry nother piece of prchment which is at his interferance

* * *

**Interference test of Harry James Potter**

**Abilities Test**

**Natural ability / Status**

_Magic / Partially Blocked 65% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Magic Sensing/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

_Parseltoungue / Partially block 75% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Wandless Magic / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Animagus Ability / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Eidetic Memory / Partially blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Aura Reading / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Creature Inheritance (unknown)/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 100% by Unknown Source._

_IQ 360 / Partially Blocked 60% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Analycal Abilities / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

_All Speak/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

_* Teleportation/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Belief Magic/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Ice Magic/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* True Love Magic /_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Witchcraft/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Blood Magic/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Potioncraft/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_*World Crossing/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Multiple Personalities/Blocked 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Healing Magic/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Empathy/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Telepathy/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

_Elemental Magic/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

_(AN2: Abilities with an * is magic from the TV show Once Upon A Time)_

"whoa, you're powerful" says Jon as he looks at the parchment.

"what do you mean ?" asks Sansa looking confused.

"look at these" says Jon handing over the parchment. Sansa widens her eyes as she reads the parchment before Harry asks the Goblin "can we remove the blocks now ? I want to be my full self"

"of course, Mr Potter" says the Goblin before he says to Harry "follow me, please"

"of course" says Harry before he follows the Goblin into the ritual chamber with Jon, Theon, Catelyn, Bran, Robb, Arya, Jojen and Sansa following. Garrog then tells Harry to lay down on the stone table which he does before the Goblin calls in Griphook and another goblin, whose name is Killerot and the three goblins remove all of the blocks.

The power from the removal of the blocks knocks everyone who is standing off their feet including the goblins. Harry gets up, off the stone table before he says "I feel so free" Harry then places a glamour over his newly formed tentacles before he asks one of the Goblins "can you set up a port-key for us to go to Potter Castle ?"

"of course" replies the Potter Bank account Goblin. The Goblin makes one before he asks "would you like to take out some money ?"

"yes please" replies Harry before the group follow Griphook to the main Potter Vault and Jon asks Harry "why are you getting money out when you will be staying in King's Landing ?"

"to buy some stuff from the stores around here" replies Harry before he enters his vault. Ten minutes later Harry exits the vault before he says "I got a lot of money, let's go shopping" and they leave the bank but before they head into any shops Harry uses his new magic to change his clothes into the female clothes he was wearing when he had went to Greywatch with Jon, Robb, Bran and Theon.

Harry puts the hood up and he says "let's head into the Weasley Wheezes"

"what can be brought there ?" asks Catelyn.

"pranks" replies Harry before he leads the group into the shop and when they enter the shop is packed with people all looking for prank items. Harry even sees Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna and several Gryffindors in the store.

* * *

The group walk around the shop before they hear the twins say in unison "step up, step up" before Fred says "we've got fainting fancies!"

"Nosebleed Nougats" says George.

"and just in time for school-" says Fred.

"Puking Pastilles" says George. They then see a boy looking ready to vomit and the twin say to him while next to him and Fred has a cauldron in his hand "into the cauldron, Handsome" before they hear a female voice say "I will have order" before it says "I really hate children"

Harry laughs with a huge smile on his face before he says to the others "Umbridge used to say that she will have order"

"did she have order ?" asks Catelyn.

"no, we created pure anarchy for her" replies Harry as he steps forward more to look around.

He is near the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder which he reads out loud before he hears Fred say " real money spinner, that"

"Handy if you need to mke a quick getaway, Harry" says George

"how did you know ?" asks Harry covering up his face from everyone's view just in case.

"we would know you anywhere Harry" replies George before Fred asks "who are the people with you ?"

"I'll explain later" replies Harry before he sees Sansa near the love potions and he walks over to her which the twins see.

Harry gets to Sansa before they hear the twins say "hello, ladies" including Harry in the greeting before Fred asks "love potions, eh ?"

"yeah, they really do work" says George.

"really ?" asks Sansa looking hopeful but Harry takes the potion out of her hand before Fred says to Ginny "then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own"

"meaning ?" asks Ginny.

"are you not currently dating Dean Thomas ?" asks George.

"really ?" asks Harry looking at Ginny who says to her brothers "it's none of your business" before she turns to Harry and says "it's none of your business too" not recognising Harry but Hermione does and she just rushes over and hugs him before she says "you look good as a girl"

"even we agree with that" say the twins in unison before Theon walks over and asks Harry "everything OK over here ?"

"of course, Theon" replies Harry taking off the hood and they hear Ron yell "bloody hell" They turn to him and they see him looking straight at Harry with wide eyes as is Neville, Seamus and Dean who all are staring at Harry with wide eyes before Ron grabs something that he wants before he walks over to his brothers and asks "how much for this ?"

"five Galleons" replies the twins.

"how much for me ?" asks Ron.

"five Galleons" replies the twins.

"I'm your brother" says Ron

"ten Galleons" replies the twins before they walk away and Ron looks disappointed before he says to Harry and Hermione "come on, let's go"

"let me get the others, I bet Arya and Bran are really enjoying this place while Catelyn isn't" says Harry before he gets his group. As they leave they hear Lavender Brown say to Ron "Hi, Ron" Ron sends a wave at her before they leave the shop with an excited Bran and Arya who both run out towards the street while Robb, Jon, Theon, Jojen and Catelyn all stick with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

They walk through Diagon Alley in silence before Hermione asks "how are Fred and George doing it ?" before she says "half the Alley's closed down"

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days" says Ron

"I reckon he's right" says Harry as they walk near Ollivander's Wand Shop and Hermione says "oh, no, everyone got their wands from Ollivander's" when she sees the burnt out shop before they enter the shop and look round. Ron then sees Draco Malfoy and his mother looking suspious making Ron ask Harry "Harry ?" getting his attention before Ron asks "is it me, or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed ?" which gets Hermione's attention and they watch as Draco and his mother enter Knockturn Alley. They leave the store and they head to where Draco and his mother had entered before Harry says "let's go, we got to see what's going on" to Ron and Hermione who both nod before he says to the others "stay here, we'll be back"

"you are not going down there without me" says Robb.

"or me" says Theon

"I am joining you" says Jon

"so am I" says Jojen

"I want to go with you too" says Arya.

"Robb, Jon, Jojen, Theon, follow us and stay alert" says Harry before he says to Catelyn "we'll be back soon" Catelyn nods before she says "be careful"

"we will, my lady" Harry says to her with a bow and they start to follow Draco and his mother. Arya pouts about not being able to join Harry before Catelyn says "let's go back into that shop you enjoy" which gets Arya excited and she runs to the Weasley Joke shop while Catelyn is hoping that Harry and the others will be careful.

Harry and the others follow Draco and his mother all the way to Borgin & Burke, a shop in Knockturn Alley. They all climb on the roof of the store next to Borgin & Burke to get a view of what was going on. They see inside the store Draco, his mother and some guy near a huge cupboard and they suddenly see Fenrir Greyback which makes them need to hide which causes a tile to fall, getting Fenrir's attention who looks for a bit before he closes the blinds.

Harry and the others climb down and leave the Alley before they meet up with Catelyn and they others outside Weasley Wheezes. Ron asks Harry "are you coming back to the burrow ? because if mum ever finds out that you were around but didn't come to see her, she will be a bit upset"

"what do you all think ?" Harry asks Catelyn and the others.

"I say, let's pay her a visit before heading to Potter castle" replies Catelyn. Harry nods before he says "let's get to somewhere private"

"why ?" asks Ron.

"you'll see" replies Harry.

"OK" says Ron before they all head into a private place and Harry then waves his hand before a huge portal opens and he says "that will take us to the burrow"

"you sure ?" asks Ron.

"yea, let's go" replies Harry before Ron steps through the portal with Hermione following. Harry and the others follow Hermione through the portal which closes as soon as the last person is through. They walks towards the house and Theon asks Harry "that's the place ?"

"yep" replies Harry before Jojen says "it's a nice place"

"I agree" says Jon and they up to the house. They follow Ron and Hermione inside before Ron calls out to his mom "mom, you will never guess who is here"

"who ?" asks Ron's mom as she heads downstairs. Once she is downstairs she sees Harry, she says "Harry"

"hey, Mrs Weasley" says Harry before Mrs Weasley rushes over and hugs Harry tightly before she lets go of him and asks "what are you doing here ?"

"we were just in Diagon Alley and we bumped into Ron and Hermione" replies Harry.

"we ?" asks Mrs Weasley before Harry motions to Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Theon, Jojen, Bran, Arya and Sansa who all wave at Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley then walks over to them and Harry introduces Mrs Weasley to Jojen, Arya, Bran and Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comment and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


End file.
